


Blair Forest

by Brooke_fox



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blair Witch - Freeform, Gen, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Soft Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Who Killed Markiplier?, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooke_fox/pseuds/Brooke_fox
Summary: {Jacksepticeye and Egos Based Story}{Based On The Movie 'Blair Waitch' - Credits Go To The Maker Of The Movies} {No Characters Involved Are Mine}---Anti and Chase just wanted to have a little fun on a camping trip, but their 'amazing' plan backfired.Seán and his Egos are facing real danger in the Blair Forest, but they just don't know it yet.Read and find out what happens to the seven in the deep, mysterious forest.---
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Pranks

It was just a normal, boring day in the Septic household, everyone going around to do their daily things. Jack was just on the couch, having finished recording for the day, Jackie just walking around with nothing to do. The others were randomly spread out around the house.

"Dudes! We just had an awesome idea!" Chase exclaimed, suddenly rushing into the room, his hat looking like it was about to fall off his head. Anti then walked in behind him, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"We're going to go camping, no objections," Anti continued, a glint in his green eyes, Chase nodding along with the demon. "It's near a place called Burkittsville."

Jack looked at them as if they were crazy, which they might as well be, opening his mouth to talk, "What about YouTube? I can't just ditch it for a couple of days."

"You can upload a video and tell them you're taking a break for a few days," Jackie suggested with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, the hero wanting to go. "It won't be too bad! We need to get out of the house anyway!"

"Alright," Jack concluded with a sigh, glancing around at his egos currently in the room. "I'll go."

Jameson then bounded into the room, having heard everything as he grinned, clapping his hands excitedly, Henrik and Marvin then entering afterwards, the two also having heard the conversation.

"I suppose I could go," Henrik said, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It vill take my mind off of vork."

Marvin sighed, not seeing why he couldn't go too, "I'll go as well. Might even disable my magic until we come back to the house. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Anti said bluntly, one of his eyebrows raising at the looks he was given before the demon shrugged, not seeing the problem with how soon it was.

"Tomorrow?!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes wide, wondering if he had enough time to do things as it was already late in the afternoon. "I better start recording that video now."

Jack rushed to his recording room, trying to record a short video to tell his subscribers why he won't be uploading for a few days, everyone else rushing to their rooms to pack a camping bag.

Anti and Chase had already packed their bags, so they didn't bother moving from the living room, the two now sitting on the couch, Anti slouched forwards while Chase leaned into the cushion.

"Dude, we're going to scare them so good!" Chase said a mischievous look on his face, smirking at Anti who had the same look on his face.

"Can't wait," Anti huffed, being able to hear Marvin messing around in his room from down there.

\- - - - -

The Septics placed their camping bags into the back of both Chase and Henrik's car, needing both cars to give the seven people room when travelling.

‘Did someone pack a tent?’ Jameson signed, looking around at the others. ‘Or do we have to go out and buy one?’

Chase nodded, closing the trunk of his car with a slam, "I've got three. Had to buy two extra ones earlier, though."

Anti then snatched the car keys out of Henrik's hands, to which the doctor tried to get them back but ended up failing. Anti made the statement that the doctor didn't know where they were going, so it was best if the green-haired demon drove.

As Chase started driving, he couldn't hide the excitement on his face, the other's in the car with him not having seen him this excited in ages.

'Glad he's happy,' Marvin thought, glancing at him from the front seat, a small smile on his face, Jameson and Jack also thinking that from the back seats.

\- - - - -

Chase pulled up at a small hotel in Burkittsville after hours of driving, Anti doing the same as he was following Chace's car the whole time. The dad then got two rooms which both had three beds as well as a sofa bed, which was plenty of room for everyone. Jackie, Henrik and Anti got into their room and started to check their camping bags, the other four doing the same in their separate room.

After Anti finished looking through his bag, he realised they didn't bring a map so he texted Chase and told him to go to the store to buy one, the dad groaning from his room.

'Why can't he get it?' Chase thought, asking if anyone wanted to come, Jack saying he would join to get to know the town a little more.

Chase and Jack strolled along the sidewalks of the town, trying to find the store. Chase was glad Jack had come with him as he didn't want to walk around the foreign place by himself.

They soon found the store and walked inside, grabbing a map before exiting the building. They got back to the small hotel within five minutes, the walk not being long.

"Alright," Chase started, everyone gathered in his room that he was sharing with Marvin, Jack and JJ. "We're going to get up at nine in the morning, so everyone set an alarm and make sure we leave at half."

Everyone nodded and went into their respective rooms, it already being ten at night thanks to the long car ride here. Everyone knew that both Marvin and Jackie had a poor memory, so them two didn't even set an alarm.

\- - - - -

The next morning, Anti had to wake everyone in his hotel room up, seeing as they never got up at the alarm that was set. Everyone in Chase's room, however, woke up pretty quick, JJ being up before the alarm went off which was pretty normal for the dapper male.

Jack told Chase he brought some walkie-talkies and earpieces so they could communicate with each other if any got lost. He even brought a few tripods and camera's to film anything interesting.

"Did you bring your phone, as well?" Asked the dad, Jack freezing in place before he felt through his pockets and searched through his back, shaking his head in annoyance. "Well neither did I, so I guess we're doomed."

Soon, it was time to leave and they all gathered the bags they needed to go on the small camping trip. Chase and Anti both had to drive again, so they were closer to the forest and so that they didn't have to walk miles to get there.

The cars were parked a little aways from the forest and everyone began to walk in the direction of the woods with their heavy camping bags on their backs.

They all entered the forest and followed Chase and Anti, who went south, wanting to set up camp there. They didn't exactly know what was in the south of this place, but they hoped it wasn't something bad.

Jack let Jackie take one of the cameras he had brought, so the hero was just speaking to the camera and filming everyone, making comments here and there.

"Hey Marvin," Jackie spoke up, pointing the camera really close to Marvin's face, making the magician raise a single eyebrow in question, continuing to follow the others. "Didn't you say you disabled your magic for this trip? How long will it be gone for?"

"Until I step foot back in the house," Marvin answered simply, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced sideways at the fellow ego. "And if you're going to film me, make sure you get the good angles."

Henrik snorted, walking past the two who started walking way slower, JJ waving at the camera Jackie had pointed at them.

"Stop worrying about your appearance," Jack said from slightly in front of them, a smirk on his face. "And focus on where you're stepping."

"What?" Marvin questioned, looking down before letting out a dramatic gasp, jumping back with a squeal. "I stepped in shit!!"

"Your own fault," Chase smirked, Anti chuckling from beside him.

'Did you bring a spare pair of shoes?' Jameson signed, Marvin shaking his head no, making Jack laugh loudly, Jackie just snickering from behind the camera.

"Good luck with that," Both Henrik and Chase said at the same time, smirking behind them at the magician who huffed, rubbing his shoe on the grass in an attempt to get the shit off, but it didn't work as well as he thought it would.

\---

Soon enough, the group came across a stream of water in the middle of their path, Chase suggesting they walk in the water to get to the other side. The group started to argue whether they should walk in the water or just go in a different direction.

Anti rolled his eyes, wondering how stupid everyone else was if they didn't see the HUGE log making a path across the water, the demon tutting at them as he walked over.

"Assholes," Anti muttered, walking carefully over, deciding he won't even tell them it's there so he can see how long it would take them to find it.

Anti stood at the other side of the stream, watching most of them argue, JJ and Jack staying out of the argument as they found it funny. 

The green-haired demon grew tired of waiting, so he crouched down and picked up a large stone.

He stood back up and glared at them from the other side of the water, lifting his arm and throwing the stone at the group, hitting Jackie at the back of the head.

"What the fuck?!" Jackie screeched, turning around to see Anti smirking at him, the hero rubbing the back of his head. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you guys! How blind can you be if you can't see that huge ass log making a path across the water!?"

"Oh," Chase mumbled, walking over to the log and stepping onto it, carefully walking across with everyone else following him. "Nice shot, by the way."

Jackie just grumbled, glaring at Anti as he hopped off of the log, both Anti and Chase smirking at him, Jackie flipping the two off in return.

"Stop bickering," Henrik sighed, standing beside JJ who had a compass in hand, the doctor looking at it with his arms crossed. "We need to find a clearing to set up the tents."

Chase hummed, Marvin snatching the map out of his hands, him and Jack reading it and locating where they were before starting to walk.

"That's my map!" Chase yelled, running up to them and snatching it back from them, JJ just sighing in irritation.

Chase grumbled as he looked down, walking ahead of everyone with his head stuck in the map. He wasn't looking where he was going as he was so involved in the map, the male heading straight for a tree. Jackie jogged to catch up with him, having to pull him away and redirect the other male before he ran into the thing.

The group soon entered a clear area and set up the three tents. Jack shared a tent with JJ, Marvin shared with Jackie and Henrik while Chase and Anti shared one.

Their tents took a little while to set up, as Jackie was messing around and Marvin sat back to record everything, Schneep getting annoyed at the two which caused him to yell, Marvin dropping the camera in shock.

This caused everyone to look at the three. Marvin recollected the camera and handed it to Jack who had finished with his tent, Jackie having stopped messing around and eventually helped the doctor as did Marvin.

Everyone just sighed, crowding Chase as the other three finished with that tent, marking where they were on the map.

"I'm going to look around for firewood. Anti, come with me," Chase said, already walking away making Anti jog to catch up, but not before grabbing a walkie-talkie from Jack as well as an earpiece that had a small camera built in.

"How are we going to scare them?" Chase questioned when he was sure the others couldn't hear them, being somewhat far away from the other five.

"We could walk around outside the tents to freak them out. If they open their tents I can glitch us into ours," Ani shrugged, trying to think of anything else as he attached the earpiece to his ear.

Chase hummed before clicking his fingers, an idea coming into his head, "Your glitches can make things echo, right?"

Anti nodded, furrowing his eyebrows as they both collected some wood while discussing this, as they didn't want to go back empty-handed.

"Well, we can snap a few sticks and you can make them echo," Chase said, already having a big amount of firewood in his arms. "Don't know if it'll work, but we can try."

Anti nodded along with everything Chase was saying, humming along, thinking it was a good plan for someone so brain dead.

"They won't trust us after this," Anti countered, standing up straight and looking at Chase who did the same.

"It's not like they trust you completely, anyway," Chase hummed, following the glitch demon who had started walking back, "But they'll forgive us eventually, dude."

Anti nodded, taking a small detour, but made sure they didn't wander off too far to get lost. The two just talked a small bit, but other than that, they were quiet until the two finally got back to where they had set up their camp.

The sun was going down when Anti and Chase returned, both having a mischievous look on their faces, but everyone ignored it, being used to the two looking like that.

They set the firewood down and helped start a fire so they could cook some food, which also took a little while, seeing as JJ, the only one who knew how to do this, decided to let them suffer, the dapper sitting back to record the amusing event.

They all sat around the fire once it was done, eating their food and talking until it was very dark, around eleven, maybe? They put out the fire and everyone went into their respective tents.

\- - - - -

Chase and Anti waited for thirty minutes before quietly unzipping their tent and walking around, making sure not to make a sound until they got to where they wanted. But, it didn't go too well, as they couldn't even see the ground as they walked. Luckily, no one woke up.

Anti started glitching, which made loud noises, Chase then picking up some sticks and breaking them, the glitching Anti was doing causing them to echo quite loudly.

Chase then started to stomp on the ground pretty loudly, Anti then doing the same, some static sounds being made from his glitching.

Anti then held a hand up, signalling for Chase to stop what he was doing. The demon crouched down and picked up a heavy rock, Chase knowing what he was about to do.

Chase copied what Anti did, but picked up two this time, holding them up. Anti threw the one he held at Jack and Jameson's tent, hearing a small squeal coming from inside it.

The dad then did the same to Henrik, Jackie and Marvin's tent, hearing almost the same reaction. Although, this time, Marvin screamed like a little girl, the two outside being able to hear the five scramble around in the tents.

"What the fuck was that?!" Marvin screamed, someone from his tent shushing him.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" Jack replied from the other tent. Chase then stomped on even more sticks, Anti, once again, making them echo quite loudly, hearing another squeal from one of the tents.

The tents then started to unzip, Anti glitching himself and Chase into their's, trying to hide their laughs as they heard the other five walking around outside.

"What ze hell?!" Schneep exclaimed, almost getting hit by a random falling branch, Anti and Chase jumping when they heard it hit the ground, growing confused as they didn't plan that.

"Are Anti and Chase still asleep?" Jackie questioned, kicking the branch that fell, glancing around at the dark woods surrounding them.

"Probably, zey are pretty heavy zleepers," Schneep said, massaging his temples as he sighed, glancing at everyone else.

The group then checked their surrounding's before JJ suggested they went back to sleep. Well, that they should try and sleep. 

After making sure everything was alright, they went back to their tents and lay down, Anti and Chase still trying not to burst out in laughter.


	2. Just The Beginning

The next morning, no one, apart from Anti and Chase, knew what had happened as they came out of their tents, most looking like they hadn’t slept the whole night.

“Did you two hear that noise last night?” Marvin questioned, glancing towards Anti and Chase who tried to look like they didn’t have a clue, the magician rubbing his eyes as Jameson yawned beside him.

The two pranksters looked at each other, wondering if they should say anything or not, before Chase answered, “No, dudes. What was it?”

“It was like branches breaking or some shit. Something was even thrown at our tents,” Jack replied, his arms crossed as he stood beside JJ who looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. “How did you guys not wake up?”

Chase shrugged while Anti shook his head, trying not to laugh until Chase burst out laughing causing the glitch to do the same, small, almost unnoticeable glitches sparking from his body.

Everyone else stood around, confused as they watched the two, Chase then suddenly snorting, causing the two to laugh harder, the dad looking like he was about to explode.

“Vat’s so funny?” Asked Schneep, none of the two answering as they were still laughing, Chase writhing on the floor while Anti leaned on a tree for support, holding his abdomen that was cramping up due to the amount of laughing he was doing.

Jackie looked at them funny, trying to figure out why they were acting like that before it finally clicked, the hero widening his eyes, “Did you prank us?”

Anti nodded in response, still in the middle of laughing, suddenly letting out a wheeze when he saw Chase hit his head on a rock placed on the ground.

“Why vould you do zat?!” Henrik said exasperatedly, glaring at the two angrily, unfolding his arms and pointing an accusing finger at the two. “Ve thought zere was something out zere!”

“I mean, there might be,” Chase said, chuckling as he saw everyone glare at him and Anti, causing him to let out more laughs at the looks he was receiving.

“Yea. Bigfoots real, y’ know,” Anti continued, a smile playing on his face, his sharp teeth showing. “Rawr!”

JJ looked mad as he walked over to the two boys and hit them over the heads before signing, ′When we get back, you two aren’t gonna have the cake I planned on baking.′

Anti just shrugged, a smirk still on his face, not really bothered, Chase gasping dramatically, betrayal written all over his face as Anti spoke again, “it was just a prank!”

“It might have been just a prank, but it almost gave all of us a panic attack!” Jackie scolded, his fists clenching at his sides, glaring at the two angrily.

Chase sighed, but still had a wide grin on his face as he looked around at everyone, “Look, we’re sorry, okay? We won’t do anything like that again.”

“You better not,” Marvin mumbled under his breath, remembering the scream he had let out, being embarrassed it was that high pitched.

\- - - - -

The group decided to venture on soon after, the seven collecting all of their stuff and packing away the tents, Jackie and Marvin having the two cameras that were brought with them, the small tripod being in a bag that Jack was carrying.

‘Did anyone record what happened last night?’ JJ signed, genuinely curious as he thought it would have been a good thing to post somewhere.

“I did,” Jackie grinned, holding up the camera he was carrying, everyone nodding, Jack putting a mental reminder to check it out when they all got home. “I left a camera out there in case something attacked us at night.”

“Can I see?!” Chase exclaimed, trying to grab the camera Jackie was holding, only for the hero to start running, Marvin commenting on how he pranked them, so he didn’t deserve to see what was filmed.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask, did anyone bring their phones because I didn’t,” Jack questioned, looking around the group, watching as everyone shook their heads. “Seriously?!”

“Ve’re on a camping trip! Vhat good is it if we brought our phones?” Henrik exclaimed, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as he watched Seán look down, mumbling to himself.

“We better be heading home,” Jack commented a short while later, glancing at Anti who held the map, the demon looking quite confused.

Anti sighed, map in hand as he turned it, trying to figure out what was wrong, “We are. At least we should be.”

“Vat do you mean ‘at least ve should be’?” Henrik questioned grabbing the map from him, glaring at the paper he now held.

“I mean that we should’ve got to the road by now,” Anti said, looking around, trying to figure out where they were by just his surroundings, finding Chase laying on the ground, out of breath, while Jackie was now back beside Marvin, grinning in triumph with the camera in hand. “We walked in the direction of the road and it isn’t here.”

“So we’re lost?” Marvin asked, letting out a huff as he also looked around, an annoyed look on his face, glaring up at the sky. “Great! Just fucking great!”

Jameson looked at the glitch with a suspicious look on his face, thinking he knew what was up, ‘This better not be one of your pranks.’

“It’s not, I swear!” Anti protested, holding both hands up with a genuine look on his face, knowing they wouldn’t believe him anyway.

“If it is, we’re going to leave you here,” Jackie threatened, crossing his arms as he glared. “And we’re never come back.”

“Okay, jeez!” Chase exclaimed, knowing this would’ve happened as he glanced at the glitch demon who just scowled.

Jack sighed, taking the map from Schneep who let him do so, hoping he could fix this, “Okay, here is where we set up camp last night,” He said circling the correct area with a black sharpie he had brought. “And... here is where we are now,” he continued, circling a second area, which everyone nodded along to even if they didn’t know if what he was saying was correct.

JJ stared at the map, his eyebrows furrowing instantly, noticing they were further away from the road than they were before, everyone else starting to notice too.

“Anti, you said zhis vasn’t another one of your and Chase’s tricks!” Henrik exclaimed, turning to look at the two who looked just as confused as the rest of them.

“It isn’t!” He yelled, perplexed as to why they were so far away from where they are meant to be. He could have sworn he went the right way.

“Then how are we so far away from the road!?” Marvin shouted, irritated by the glitch, thinking he was lying.

“I don’t know!” Anti said, looking at the compass he was following towards the north. “Maybe the compass is broken?”

Jack grabbed the compass and turned to where it said north and walking forwards, tired of all of this arguing, “Just follow me for now.”

“This is the way we were going before!” Chase said, checking the map again, groaning in frustration. “We’re just getting further from the road!”

Jameson quietly sighed and took both the map and compass, checking to see if the compass was broken, which it wasn’t, from what he could tell. ‘We should just head West now. It looks to be the closest direction to the road’, He signed before leading the group in that direction, hoping he was going the right way.

\- - - - -

Hours had passed and they hadn’t reached where they planned. It was getting dark and everyone grew even more irritated as time went on, now having to stay another night in the woods.

They set up their tents again, all complaining about the situation at hand. 

It was cold, damp and dark now; they needed someone to go out and collect firewood, Marvin being the one nominated, no one trusting Chase and Anti, JJ being too scared of the dark.

Chase gave him a flashlight, an earpiece and a walkie-talkie, so he could see and communicate with the others if needed. Marvin just walked off, grumbling under his breath as he looked around.

Marvin walked further into the woods, silently cursing himself for disabling his power for this trip, knowing if he hadn't, they would probably be on their way home by now. 

The magician kept walking, collecting whatever wood he could find and was about to head back to the others when he heard a snapping sound much like the one Anti and Chase made but louder.

The magician thought it was just the two pranksters again, so he sighed, yelling, “C’mon guys, I know it’s you.”

There was another snap noise followed by an animalistic growl, Marvin growing confused, glancing around in the dark, the flashlight not really helping him see much, “What the fuck. . .?”

He looked around, now certain it wasn’t his friends. He was going to head back again, but he couldn’t remember what way he came from. He tried looking for anything familiar, not finding anything as everything looked the same: Trees and bushes everywhere.

Marvin took the walkie-talkie out and pressed the button, static sounding as he spoke, “Guys, can you hear me?”

There was more static for a few seconds until Jackie’s voice ran through the radio, “Marvin? Is that you?”

“Yea. Yea, it’s me.” Marvin said, spinning around in circles as he tried to figure out a path back to camp. “Look, Jackie, I don’t know where I am. I thought I heard something and now I don’t know where the camp is.”

Marvin heard Jackie sigh from the other side of the line, the hero then speaking, “Alright, I’ll go out and start calling your name, and if you hear me, tell me. Yell back or use the radio.”

Marvin nodded, then realising Jackie couldn’t see him before replying with, “Got it.”

\- - - - -

“Let me guess,” Anti started, letting out a huff, sitting on a log near where the fire was going to be set up once Marvin got back, looking irritated. “Marvin got lost.”

“Yep. I’m going to find him,” Jackie replied, standing up from where he sat, walking towards the woods.

Jackie just continued walking through the woods, not finding anything as he called Marvin’s name, no replies coming so far.

“Marvin!” The hero called, mist coming from his mouth every breath he let out as it was so cold, the male starting to shiver. “Marvin, can you hear me?!”

He listened carefully, waiting to hear Marvins reply, but Jackie couldn’t hear anything so he pressed the button on the radio.

“Marvin you still there?”

“Yea,” The magician replied, Jackie being able to hear his teeth chatter from the cold. “I can’t hear you, though.”

“Okay, I’ll call again,” Jackie responded, releasing the button on the walkie-talkie, cupping his mouth as he yelled Marvin’s name.

Jackie kept calling for Marvin, still not hearing a reply as he kept walking further and further into the woods.

‘God, how far did you walk?’ Jackie asked himself, spinning in a circle to see if he could catch a glimpse of the male, to which he didn’t.

“Marvin!”

“Jackie? Is that you?” Came a voice, the hero widening his eyes when he realised it was Marvin. He glanced all around him, trying to find Marvin, but he was still too far away to see.

“Marvin, follow my voice!”

Marvin headed in the general area of the hero’s voice, which was slightly echoing through the vast woods. The magician eventually found him standing in the middle of the trees, waiting for him.

“Thank god...” Jackie mumbled as Marvin jogged up to him, being able to see Marvin’s breath in the cold air. “Let’s go.”

They walked to the camp again, the firewood being forgotten ages ago, now not being able to light a fire. Once everyone finally settled down again, they went to their tents to sleep, hoping no one would prank them again.

\- - - - -

CRASH!

Everyone jolted awake at the sound, no one knowing where it came from, all looking towards the person(s) in their tent to see if they knew what the noise was, but they didn’t.

“Did you guys hear that?!” Jack exclaimed, receiving a few ‘yea’s’ afterwards, the creator crawling out of his and Jameson’s tent, the mute following afterwards.

Everyone else got out of their tent looking everywhere for the source of the noise, but it sounded too far away, yet, it was also so loud. As everyone started to question what was happening, another crashing sound came from the group’s left, this time sounding closer than the other.

Henrik jumped as the sound echoed through the whole forest, then looked at Anti and Chase accusingly, “Iz zis you two again?”

“What? No!” Chase replied, jumping as another sound came from nearby, now being way louder than before, the male stepping closer to the group. “We told you all we wouldn’t prank you guys for the rest of the trip!”

Jackie stared at them, trying to look for any sign of lying, which he didn’t, but then again, he was a pretty good liar, along with the glitch demon, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am! Why don’t you trust me for once?!”

CRASH!

JJ jumped suddenly clinging onto Anti’s arm as he was closer than anyone else, tears starting to brim the corners of his eyes, being afraid of the situation at hand.

“Look, if you did do it, you should be ashamed of yourselves!” Marvin said, flailing his arms about in anger. “Jameson is scared out of his fucking mind!”

“Guys!” Chase exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention. “It wasn’t Anti or me! And even if there is something out there, we’re all just telling it where we are with all this arguing! We should just get back in our tents and hope for the best!”

Jack sighed, grabbing JJ from Anti’s grip, the demon about to protest, but ended up letting Jack bring Jameson to their tent, Marvin following, returning to his own. Jackie and Schneep rushed to their tent after the magician, wanting to get out of the place as soon as possible.

“Dude, did you do that?” Chase questioned quietly, glaring at him as they walked to the tent, Anti looking at him as if he was crazy.

“For the last time, no!” Anti whisper shouted, crawling into the tent after Chase. “I wouldn’t be this freaked out if I did do it.”

Chase nodded and lay down, huffing as he stared upwards, the glitch zipping the tent before falling quiet, just sitting there, not sleeping in case that happened again.

\- - - - -

The next morning, Henrik and Chase were the first two up. They had wide eyes as they stared at what they saw, hurrying to get everyone else awake.

“Dudes...” Chase spoke, glancing behind him at everyone waking up. “Come and see this.”

“These weren’t there yesterday, were they?” Jack asked cautiously, in front of his tent, looking both scared and curious.

“No. Definitely not,” Jackie answered, gulping as he looked around, staring at the several piles of rocks spread out in front of the three tents, all having something random in the middle of each pile. Something that represented each of them.


	3. Gone Astray

“We need to get the fuck out of here now!” Jack exclaimed, widening his eyes as he stared at a particular pile of rocks that had a tiny Septiceye Sam plush in the middle, the male backing away slowly, clearly freaked out.

“Way ahead of you,” Marvin breathed out, staring at a rock pile with a Jack of Diamonds card in the middle, the magician going to help JJ with the tents.

“Why is there a rose in this pile?” Chase questioned, picking up the blood-red flower, inspecting it closely. “Mine was just a nerf bullet.”

“That’s mine,” Anti growled, snatching the flower out of his hand and placing it back on the ground, turning to glare at the dad. “And it’s none of your business.”

In another pile of rocks was a scalpel, obviously to represent Henrik, while another was a molecule, which was JJ’s as he would usually have one of him. The final one was a random keychain with a blue mask on it, which looked like Jackie’s.

Everyone had packed their stuff once again, now all gathered in a small circle trying to figure out what way they should go to get back home.

“Guys, where’s the map?” Chase questioned, patting down his pockets after he had checked the bags he had, still not finding it.

“I thought you had it,” Jackie replied, raising an eyebrow at him, glancing to the side to find Anti filming everything, the demon finding this interesting. “Anti, would you stop filming this?”

“No, I don’t. JJ did you give the map to someone?” Chase replied, rolling his eyes at Anti as he and Jackie began to bicker about filming this whole thing.

The mute nodded before signing, ‘I gave it to Henrik’.

Everyone then turned their attention to the doctor who looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed as he grew confused.

“Vat!?” Henrik yelled, glaring at everyone who looked at him expectantly. “I do not have ze map!”

“But JJ said he gave it to you!” Anti exclaimed, gesturing towards the doctor who groaned, the camera still recording as Anti started filming Schneep.

“Vell, I don’t have it anymore!” Henrik said exasperatedly, not even remembering receiving the map as he said something in German.

“So we lost the map?” Jack questioned, irritated at everything going on right now, rubbing his temples as he began to stress, glancing at the woods around them.

“I guess so,” Anti sighed, JJ holding onto his arm, the mute taking up a habit of doing that when he got scared, worried or anxious. “It’ll be okay, Jamie. We will get home.”

“Wait!” Marvin exclaimed, pointing towards their creator with wide eyes. “Jack, didn’t you bring a drone?”

Jack nodded, completely forgetting he did that as he took the bag off of his back, opening it just to grab the drone as well as the controls, starting to set the technology up.

Jack, after a minute or two, started up the drone and flew it in the air, looking at the screen while it spun, the drone having a small camera attached to it which was only showing trees and nothing more.

“I don’t see anything apart from trees and bushes,” Jack explained, Henrik and Jackie looking over his shoulder.

“What?” Anti asked, furrowing his eyebrows, holding a hand out with an expectant look on his face. “Let me see.”

The glitch grabbed the controls of the drone and made it spin around just as Jack did moments ago, seeing what the creator did. Trees.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Marvin exclaimed, gripping his hair anxiously, watching as Henrik started to pace. “First, Anti and Chase scare us, I get lost, seven piles of stones mysteriously appear around our campsite and now this! How are we going to get out of here?!”

Jameson gently took the controls out of Anti’s hands, the glitch letting him do so, the mute starting to fly it around before he shook his head minutes later, still not seeing anything other than trees.

Chase took his hat off, running a hand through his unkempt hair as he sighed in disbelief, trying to see if there was something he could remember when they first got here.

“Dudes,” He started, trying to think of something they could do before finally having an idea. “We should try and find the river. We’ll be able to retrace our steps from there.”

Everyone just nodded, not having any other plans and this one seemed solid enough, so they all just went with it, following JJ who led the group this time.

\- - -

It had been hours already, the group still hadn’t found anything. Everything looked the same every turn they took, so it was hard to navigate as they had ditched the compass ages ago.

“What the fuck?!” Jack exclaimed, looking around the area they stopped at, glaring at what he saw. The several piles of rocks lay scattered in the area, everyone growing angry as Henrik yelled in frustration, which you would hardly ever see the doctor do.

Chase turned to look at Jameson with an angered expression, “We went in fucking circles! We were just here!”

“Don’t yell at him! It isn’t his fault! Everything looks the goddamned same in this place!” Anti yelled back, glaring at Chase who snarled, huffing and crossing his arms, turning away from the group to sit on a log nearby.

“Oh my god!” Jack exclaimed, sick of everyone arguing all of a sudden, but this happened near enough every day back at the house. “Where the hell is the exit to this forest!?”

Marvin stared at the stones in disbelief, growling as he pointed towards JJ, “Jameson! You brought us here again!”

’I didn’t mean to!′ The mute signed, a panicked look on his face as he glanced at the rocks, his hands starting to sweat. ‘As Anti said, everything looks the same in this place!’

JJ looked around, now hyperventilating, wanting to get out of this place quickly. He was scared and shaking as he kept looking around, everyone trying to comfort him, but it wasn’t working, the small crowd of people making it worse.

“JJ!” Henrik exclaimed, rushing to the mute and kneeling down, the mute now knelt on his knees. “Jameson, can you hear me? I need you to breathe with me, okay?”

Henrik started breathing in and out, trying to get Jameson to copy him, trying his best to help, “Okay, now in, and out.”

Jameson followed Henrik’s instructions as the doctor repeated what he said, tears falling out of the mutes eyes as he had a panicked look on his face.

“Hey, we will get out of here, got it? I promise,” Chase said, placing a hand on the mutes shoulder when he calmed down slightly, the dad not knowing if he could keep his promise as JJ nodded, wanting to believe him, and for a split second, he did.

Anti sighed, glancing at everyone else in the area, kicking over the pile of rocks with the rose in it, “Alright, we all know we won’t get out of here tonight. I’ll go and get some firewood while you set up the tents. Again.”

Jack and Jackie nodded and sat Jameson down on a wood log and went to help the other four set up the tents, Jameson starting to play with the compass he kept in his pocket, seeing as it helped him stay calm.

\- - -

Anti wandered around, gathering as much wood as he could, seeing as it wasn’t too late, so they would need more than they did before.

The demon crouched down, picking up a few more pieces of wood before he snapped his head upwards, hearing a noise in the background, the glitch standing up and looking around him with his eyebrows furrowed before he decided to brush it off after five minutes when he didn’t hear anything after that.

The glitch then jumped, hearing something again, being sure he heard it this time and it wasn’t a part of his imagination, beginning to search his surroundings, looking confused as ever, “What the fuck. . .?”

Anti cautiously walked forward in the direction he thought the noise came from, the logs ditched on the floor behind him, “Who the fuck is out there?”

His voice echoed through the forest, the glitch demon’s eyebrows furrowed as he stepped forwards, trying to find the specific area the loud noise came from, which seemed impossible with how much the noise had echoed.

SNAP!

Anti’s head shot in the direction of the noise, the ego now anxious as ever, as his forehead began to sweat, never having felt this scared before, “Okay guys, you can come out now.”

There was a growl coming from behind him. 

Anti, now sure it wasn’t any of the other egos, bolted towards where he came from, careful as to not trip over anything on his way there, the demon running as fast as he could.

Another growl came, this one sounding closer than the other one did. 

It was pitch black, Anti couldn’t see anything, so, no matter how hard he tried, he kept tripping randomly, whether that be on tree roots, random rocks on the ground or his own feet.

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed when he fell face-first onto the ground. 

He tried scrambling back up as fast as he could, but it was too late. 

Something dug into his side, Anti letting out a cry, the same thing grabbing the back of his head and bashing it down on a rock beside him, everything going black.

\- - -

The six boys were still waiting on the glitch to come back, but it had been ages already and it was really dark, the only thing the group having for light was flashlights, and they were running out of battery power fast.

“Where is he?” Jack asked, rubbing his hands together in hope to bring warmth to his body, paranoid that something had happened to his ego, the green-haired male glancing at everyone.

“I don’t know,” Jackie said before pulling out his radio and pressing the button to talk to him. “Anti? Are you out there?”

All that could be heard back was the static from the other line, no one answering as everyone waited impatiently, “Anti?”

“Why is he not answering?” Marvin asked, panicking as he took deep breathes, trying to calm himself down, remembering how scary it was when he was out there on his own.

“Maybe he iz pranking uz again?” Schneep guessed, shrugging as he stood to the side beside JJ who was doing better than before.

“No, dudes. Anti wouldn’t stoop this low. Here, let me try,” Chase said while grabbing the radio out of the heroes hands. “Anti, c’mon man. Answer us.”

Still, nothing came from the other side of the radio, everyone getting even more worried, wondering what happened to Anti.

“Maybe he lost his radio?” Marvin questioned, uncertainty in his voice as his eyebrows furrowed in distress.

Jameson shook his head. ′We should just sleep. He’ll probably be here in the morning′ he signed, hoping he was right about the situation, the mute not wanting to stay out in the dark any longer than he had to.

Everyone sighed and got into their tents, thinking Anti would be fine seeing as he was the most capable out of all of them all.

\- - -

Everyone jolted awake once again, hearing the exact same thing they did the night before, the loud crashing sounds echoing through the woods, Chase being even more nervous as Anti wasn’t in the tent like he had expected.

“Guys?” Chase questioned, his voice wavering as he sat in the tent, not really wanting to leave. “Anyone else hear that?”

“Pretty sure ve all did,” Henrik stated, tired of waking up to that question almost every day so far.

The group all got out of their tents, most going out hesitantly, all six of them now looking up at the night sky.

BANG!

Marvin let out a scream at the sudden noise, jumping close to Jackie who rolled his eyes at the magician, “Oh my god! Why is this happening!”

“Chase!” Jack exclaimed, turning his head to look at the dad, the concerned look still on his face. “Is Anti back?”

“No, dudes,” Chase said wearily, sucking in a breath before gulping. “Maybe something happened to him.”

“I hope not,” Jackie whispered, hugging himself as JJ got closer to him for comfort, the hero ending up hugging the dapper ego.

Just then, a loud scream echoed in the distance, everyone looking around while trying to find out where it came from.

“Anti?!” Jackie screamed before trying to run in that direction, JJ holding him back in panic, not wanting anyone else to get lost. “Jamie! Let me go! I need to get him!”

Jameson shook his head and Marvin said, “Dude! He just screamed. There is something out there!”

Chase stared off into the distance, tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke, “This was just meant to be a friendly camping trip and now we’re lost in the fucking woods with Anti missing.”

“Hey, we will find him and we will get out of here,” Marvin said, false confidence littering his voice.

“Then promise! Promise me!” Chase shouted back, pointing a finger at Marvin who looked shocked, the magician then sending Chase a sad look.

“I can’t.”

“Exactly! We will never get out of here and we will never get him back!” Chase exclaimed before getting into his and Anti’s tent, starting to sob quietly, not thinking this idea would end up being a disaster.

Jackie sighed and got into his tent, the doctor and Marvin following behind, everyone’s mood starting to get even more gloomy than before. JJ and Jack going into their tent in the same mood as everyone else.

\- - -

After a long night of no one sleeping, the morning finally rolled around, to which the six that were in the tents woke up to yet another surprise.

“Guys. . .” Jack trailed off, slowly walking towards, staring at a piece of cloth that could be recognised as a piece of Anti’s shirt. 

Jack then picked up the piece of cloth, immediately dropping it from the wetness of the material, noticing red now on his fingertips.

“Is that blood? And a piece of Anti’s shirt?” Marvin questioned, his face draining of all colour as he looked at it in disgust, swallowing, JJ having the same reaction.

Jack just nodded, Chase pushing him away and picking the thing back up, noticing it was tied at the top. Forgetting about the blood on the piece of material, he untied it slowly.

The dad gasped, dropping what he was holding as he fell back, eyes wide as he stared at what he dropped, everyone else now able to see it.

“Is that...” Jackie started, his eyes going wide, as did everyone else’s as they stared, growing even more terrified than before.

“Oh my god..” Jackie trailed off, staring at a bloody tooth, looking close to a fang, everyone guessing that it was Anti’s as the demon’s teeth were sharp.

“Ve need to leave, now!” The doctor exclaimed, staring at the tooth in horror, his jaw clenching in disgust.


	4. One Down - Six to Go

Everyone frantically looked around, trying to find the river, the only thing on JJ’s mind being Anti, wondering if he was okay, which, at this point, was probably a no. 

The river was the only way to find an exit to this place, but Jameson didn’t want to leave without finding Anti. He just hoped they would stumble upon him soon.

They were walking east and had gotten pretty far, when Jameson kicked something, the mute getting startled out of his thoughts as he looked down to see what it was. A flashlight.

Anti’s flashlight, to be exact.

JJ tapped Schneep on the shoulder when the doctor was about to walk past and pointed towards the object, the doctor widening his eyes as he picked it up, inspecting it.

“Guys,” Henrik started, getting everyone’s attention, holding up the medium-sized object. “I think thiz iz Anti’s flashlight.”

Chase stared at it, noticing the liquid dripping off of it, the crimson substance dripping off and onto the grass below them, “We should hurry up and find the river.”

Jack sighed and walked on, everyone following him. He reminded everyone to keep an eye on their surrounding’s in case they found Anti anywhere.

\- - -

“Hello?”

The group of six turned their heads, looking around for the person who said that before Jackie took out his radio.

“What..?” Jack mumbled, turning towards the hero who looked just as confused as everyone else, but he thought he knew who it was already.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

“Anti..?” Jackie asked wearily, everyone surrounding him, the voice that was coming from the radio, his voice being scratchy, as if he had screamed so loud he damaged his vocal cords.

“Yea. Yea, it’s me! Jackie listen, I don’t know where I am. Well, I kinda do, but where are you guys?”

Marvin grabbed the device and pressed the button, “Anti, look around and tell us where you are.”

A cough came from the other side of the line, which lasted for a few seconds before the glitch spoke again, “It looks like where we set up camp last time. But it’s kinda different. Stick figures are hanging from the trees.”

“Okay, that’s good!” Chase and Jack exclaimed, everyone knowing what way they came from, so finding him wouldn’t be a problem.

“Vait, stick figures hanging from zhe trees?” Henrik asked, JJ also having a confused look on his face. “Are zou sure it’s vhere we set up camp?”

“Yea I’m sure,” Anti responded, sounding out of breath, his voice being quieter than before. “Where do I need to head?”

“East,” Jack spoke up, worry clear in his voice as he began biting his nails, Jameson starting to pace, which he had never done before. “You still have that compass, right?”

“Yea,” Anti replied, the six being able to hear him struggle with something, but Anti never said anything about it, so neither did the others. “See you guys soon.”

-

-

-

Earlier, Anti was slowly coming conscious, not knowing where he was. His mouth hurt like hell and his side was bleeding as well as his mouth. His clothes were drenched in blood and so was one side of his face, the demon being able to feel a large wound there.

He was tied to a tree, the demon trying to pull on the rope, but it wouldn’t budge no matter how much strength he put into it.

Anti sighed before widening his eyes, completely forgetting he could glitch. Anti tried to glitch to right in front of him, but it didn’t work, making him panic as he kept trying, small glitches coming off of his body, erupting everywhere.

He tried and tried for around ten minutes, before finally, his glitches wore out the rope, falling forwards, wincing as he stumbled, regaining his balance.

He then tried to stand straight, only for pain to erupted in his side, something being lodged into it. It seemed to be pretty deep, Anti clenching his teeth as he glared down towards what it was.

Anti grabbed it before pulling the sharp piece of wood out, the stick being covered in blood. 

Anti huffed, glaring at it for a few seconds before he threw it to the left of him and looked around once more, holding his side in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He also noticed a small bit of his t-shirt missing, his eyebrows furrowing before he looked back up, trying to find something, anything, he could use to find the others.

The glitch tried to teleport out of the forest, but, just as last time, it didn’t work. Anti grew confused and frustrated as he kept trying but nothing happened. He expected this as he couldn’t even glitch out of the ropes properly. 

The male stopped trying after the fifth try, starting to walk with a limp in his step, not having a clue where he was going.

~

He stopped somewhere with sticks hanging from the trees, the sticks looking oddly like stick figures people would draw in hangman, or something like that. He looked around once more before feeling his pocket were nothing but a compass sitting, making him growl in frustration as he glared at the things hanging above him.

He huffed, searching the ground around him, noticing it looked exactly like the camp they were set up in the past few nights, but the only thing was that the stick figures were never there before. That and the tents were gone, but Anti just thought they moved on to find the exit. Without him.

Anti started muttering under his breath, walking around before suddenly stopping, his foot kicking something to a few feet away. It was one of the walkie-talkies.

“Oh thank god,” Anti groaned, having to bend down to pick it up, but that just made his pain worse, causing him to stumble to the ground. Anti swore, holding his side with one hand while he grabbed the radio with the other and held it up to his face.

He pressed the button on the radio, static coming from it as he spoke, “Hello?”

Nothing but static came back, so Anti decided to speak again, hoping someone would hear him, “Hello? Can anybody hear me?”

“Anti..?” The glitch heard back, the voice recognised as Jackie’s, making his sigh in relief as he moved his position, being a little bit more comfortable than before, but it didn’t help his mouth or side much.

“Yea. Yea, it’s me! Jackie listen, I don’t know where I am. Well, I kinda do, but where are you guys?” Anti replied cautiously, looking around in panic.

“Anti,” Came the magician’s voice this time, Marvin sounding quite worried as he spoke, “Look around and tell us where you are.”

Before Anti could answer, he started coughing, his throat dry as he needed some water, the blood in his mouth tasting metallic, making him grimace as he finally stopped coughing.

“Okay, uh... It looks like where we set up camp last time. But it’s kinda different. Stick figures are.. . hanging from the trees,” Anti began, looking around him once more, his throat hurting like hell, blood coming from the slit that resided there, Anti always refusing help with the wound. “They look like people.”

“Okay, that’s good!” Chase and Jack exclaimed, everyone knowing what way they came from, so finding him wouldn’t be a problem.

“Vait, stick figures hanging from zhe trees?” Henrik asked, JJ also having a confused look on his face. “Are zou sure it’s vhere we set up camp?”

“Yea I’m sure,” Anti responded, sounding out of breath, his voice being quieter than before. “Where do I need to head?”

“East,” Jack spoke up, Anti being able to hear the worry in his voice. “You still have that compass, right?”

“Yea,” Anti replied, taking a deep breath as he took it out of his pocket, standing up slowly with a bit of trouble, the demon grunting as he stood. “See you guys soon.”

\- - -

A groan came from behind the six, everyone turning to see Anti leaning against a tree, holding his side with a tired expression on his face, looking about ready to collapse.

The group rushed over to him, Henrik sitting him down on a log nearby and getting a first-aid kit that he had brought just in case anyone got injured.

“Thank god, Anti’s back,” Jackie said, pointing a camera at the demon, who flipped him off with a scowl, wincing at the sudden movement as Henrik dragged him around.

“What happened?!” Jack exclaimed, ignoring the hero as he stared at Anti, seriously worried about his ego at the moment.

“I don’t know,” Came Anti’s reply, not moving as Henrik started treating the wound on his side, making him hiss in pain, clenching his jaw as he held his shirt up.

Chase looked at the demon exasperatedly, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know, that’s what! Last night while I was collecting the firewood I heard growling and I started to come back to the camp and when I looked behind me, and I fell and bashed my head off of a rock!”

Jackie sighed, him and the rest of them standing in front of Henrik and Anti, “So you don’t know what’s out there with us?”

Anti shook his head and winced as Schneep started to stitch the wound on his side, the doctor telling him to suck it up, Anti glaring at him in return.

Henrik then looked at the second wound the demon had on his head, the doctor beginning to fix that up as he grabbed another needle from the first aid kit.

“Did you say your mouth hurt, too?” Henrik asked looking up from the needle and thread for a second to glance at Anti.

“Yea.”

Henrik quickly finished the stitching and told Anti to open his mouth, Anti doing so but ended up groaning in pain from the movement. 

What Henrik saw was a missing tooth and blood all over the inside of his mouth, the doctor already having cleaned the blood that covered his face and cleaned the wound on his head.

“Your tooth vas ripped out,” Henrik stated, Anti closing his mouth. “Ve found it at our camp in a piece of your shirt.”

Anti nodded, not believing this was happening and grimaced as he tasted the blood in his mouth, not being able to get away from the strong metallic taste.

Jameson tapped on Anti’s shoulder, the glitch turning to the mute as he signed, ′Can you glitch us out of the forest?′

Anti just shook his head, being careful as Henrik told him not to make any sudden movements, “I’ve tried it. It’s like this place doesn’t want us to leave.”

“We better start walking if we want to get to the river,” Marvin interrupted, the rest of the group nodding in response as Chase helped Anti walk, the glitch limping along with a bunch of complaints.

\- - -

The river.

They all finally reached the river that they had been looking for for the past two days, everyone sighing in relief. That was, until they spotted the log they used to get over the first time. It was completely snapped in half.

How? They didn’t know. It was in good shape when they first saw it, so how did it break? There wasn’t a storm, they would have known if there was.

Despite this, everyone decided they would walk in the water. It wasn’t too deep, so they could get past it. Although, getting Anti across would be a little bit of trouble.

Everyone took their socks and shoes off before trying to cross to the other side. Chase and Anti went first, then Marvin and JJ followed by everyone else.

Anti and Chase went slow, which meant everyone else behind them had to go slow as well. Anti had trouble walking across, seeing as the stream was going against them. Chase tried his best but his grip kept slipping as Anti grew weaker as they walked.

Anti then winced, about to slip out of Chase's grip, JJ coming to his other side to help the dad who nodded in thanks, having to drag the demon to the other side, which was much faster than if Chase did it all on his own.

Soon enough, everyone got back onto the grass and sat down for both rest and to put their shoes back on. Anti groaned as he sat down, laying down on the damp grass, but he didn’t really care as he held his side, grinding his teeth as the pain got worse due to the stinginess of the water.

Schneep sighed, standing up and walking towards the glitch, Anti just whining as he lay there, the doctor having to help him up and lean him against a tree. “Let me see your vound again.”

Anti lifted his shirt and the doctor inspected it, being quick to change the bandages as the other ones were wet due to the water splashing onto them.

“How far away would we be from the road?” Jack questioned, not knowing where the hell they were anymore, yet, neither did anyone else. They hadn’t known for the past few days.

“I don’t know, but hopefully not long,” Marvin said, now helping Anti up and walking with the glitches arm around his shoulder, the magician’s arm around his waist for extra support.

“We should start going north,” Chase suggested, trying to remember what way they came from. “When we got here, I think we started going south, so north is the best option.”

Everyone nodded, also recalling the same thing as they followed Jameson north, hopefully going to get out of the forest soon, but it was already around ten PM.

Jack sighed, “We need to set up camp one more time, we should be able to get out of here tomorrow.”

Jackie took his bag off and took out the tent, starting to set it up. Marvin sat Anti down beside a tree and started helping Chase with his tent.

Anti looked around, feeling as if he was being watched, which caused shivers to run up his spine, “I don’t think anyone should get firewood tonight.”

“I guess your right,” Jackie said, seeing as everyone who went out had gotten lost. “Only bad things had happened when we sent you and Marvin out.”

All of the tents were set up, Anti being the first one to get in and fall asleep because of his injuries and how tired he was, the others following soon after.

\- - -

That night, there wasn’t any strange noises, no loud growling or bangs, but the seven woke up to a strange sight once again.

Outside, it was still pitch black, Jack checking the time on his watch, which made him even more confused. There was that, and the stick figures Anti talked about the day before, were now at their new location.

All of them looked around, being annoyed and terrified, just wanting to go home in the safe environment that was home, but it didn’t look like they would be going there any time soon.

“Why is it so dark?!” Jack exclaimed, feeling even more panicked than the day before, scratching at his arms out of anxiousness. “It’s two PM!”

“I’m sick of this!” Marvin yelled, his arms flailing around as he glanced at everything, his eyebrows furrowed in extreme anger. “Why is this happening to us of all people!?”

“How are we meant to know?” Chase asked irritably, turning to glare at him. “Do you think we planned for this to happen?!”

“Well, it was you and Anti’s fault anyway!” Jackie yelled sharply, pointing an accusing finger at the two. “If it weren’t for you two, we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

JJ held his hands over his ears, tired of the arguing. 

He just wanted to be at home, in his room and listening to classical music like he would usually do. He wanted to go back to the normal routine they were all so used to.

Marvin, during an angry rant, grabbed a stick figure from the tree, clenching it in his hand, “You see this?! This is probably just another one of your jokes isn’t it!?”

“No, it’s not!” Anti yelled, standing up and glaring, standing his ground, wondering why the magician had thought so lowly of them.

Marvin suddenly snapped the stick figure, Chase letting out a scream when Schneep’s body suddenly collapsed, looking as if his spine just broke in half, everyone staring in shock.

“Holy shit!” Jack yelled, everyone running over to the doctor, turning his body around to see. As they all stared at the doctor, Jackie checked the pulse, and as expected, it wasn’t there.

Marvin started hyperventilating, standing and backing away from everyone else, looking around frantically, “I’m... I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to...”

“Hey,” Jackie said, starting to walk towards the shaking magician who had tears streaming down his face. Everyone seemed to be crying, even Anti. “We don’t blame you. How where you supposed to know that was going to happen?”

Anti gulped and stared at Schneeps body, the doctor being one of his best friends, “What the fuck is wrong with you!? You killed him!”

“How was he supposed to know that was going to happen?!” Jackie argues, sticking up for Marvin who tried to stop his crying, but just ended up sobbing.

Anti had angry tears running down his face, his eyes bloodshot, red and puffy, but so was everyone else’s.

“He was my best friend,” Anti let out brokenly, looking at the doctor’s broken body as he began to cry even more. “And now he’s dead. Thank’s a lot.”

‘We can’t just stay here anymore!’ JJ signed, glancing at the people arguing, rubbing at the tears streaming down his face. ‘We need to go, for real this time.’

Chase nodded and began walking away with Jack and Anti trailing behind, JJ about to follow before Jackie held him back, looking angry.

“Hey! We can’t just leave him here!” Jackie shouted, holding the back of JJ’s shirt. “Anti! You said he was your best friend! Are you just gonna leave him here?!”

“It’s not like we can drag a dead body around with us, is it?!” Jack protested, feeling like he lost a special part of him as he glanced at Henrik who lay unmoving, the creator closing his eyes tight before reopening them, sending the best glare he could muster at the hero.

“There is no point in us staying here,” Chase agreed, shrugging as he stood beside Anti who looked broken, the demon staring at his shoes, having to lean slightly on the dad. “We will all die if we stay any longer.”

“Fine, you can leave,” Marvin said, his voice cracking as he finally looked back at the other three, JJ looking at Jack, Chase and Anti with sorrow. “It won’t change the fact it’s your fault that this is all happening.”

Jack sighed and grabbed Anti and Chase’s sleeve and began walking away, hoping to get out of here as fast as possible, missing his friends back at home.


	5. Missing

Jackie, Marvin and JJ wandered past millions of trees, well, it felt like that many, in reality, it was only a few thousand, the trio not being able to find which way was out of the forest seeing as no one had a map, the compass not helping at all.

“How the hell are we meant to get out of here if Chase has the map?” Jackie questioned, his eyes squinted as he looked around in the darkness.

‘We lost the map, remember?’ JJ signed, shrugging as he walked, nearly falling over every tree roots as it was pitch black despite it being five PM by now.

The magician sighed, still blaming himself for lashing out, even if he didn’t know what the hell them sticks were there for. ‘It’s my fault. Henrik’s dead and it’s all my fault’.

JJ silently sighed and tapped Marvins shoulder, knowing what he was thinking as he looked at him sympathetically before signing, ‘Stop blaming yourself, old chap. It wasn’t your fault.’

Marvin nodded and walked on, not really taking the words to heart, strolling ahead while the other two exchanged a glance. They both knew Marvin would never forgive himself and keep blaming himself, no matter how hard they would try and tell him otherwise.

\- - -

Chase, Anti and their creator stopped abruptly, glancing around with disturbed looks on all of their faces.

“How did we get back here?” Jack questioned, looking around at the rocks around them in shock. “We didn’t go past the river.”

Anti stood with his fists clenched, already blaming himself. As Marvin said, it was his and Chase’s fault any of this was happening. 

It was his idea in the first place, to go camping. He just got Chase to agree.

The glitch picked up a rock a flung it at a nearby tree, letting out a distressed yell, ignoring the aching pain that came from his head, mouth and side. The rock he threw hit the tree the other two were beside, them looking at Anti with shock on their faces.

“Anti?” Chase questioned, his body now facing the fellow ego, his arms crossed along his chest. “You alright?”

“Does it look like I’m alright?!” Anti yelled, aggravated that he couldn’t glitch out of here, his head aching as blood poured out of the wound on it, him not even knowing when it started bleeding again.

Jack sighed, being able to sense what was bothering Anti as he walked to stand in front of his demon, “Stop blaming this on yourself.”

“Well, it’s my fault! Marvin was right! If I hadn’t have suggested going out here to Chase, we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

Chase shook his head, about to say something until Anti cut him off, “I can’t even glitch out of here! It’s a fucking nightmare! I want it all to end!”

Chase suddenly hugged the distressed glitch, the latter freezing at the contact, only used to Jameson hugging him, “Look, Anti. We’re going to get out, okay? And since when did you, the big and scary Antisepticeye, care about getting stuck in a creepy ass forest? This whole trip you haven’t been your mean self.”

Anti chuckled and pulled away from the hug, looking around as he pursed his lips. 

He couldn’t see anything and he didn’t like that fact, the demon taking in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to try and calm himself down.

It was silent a moment, that was, until Jack spoke, patting Anti’s back, “It’s nearly eight. We should find somewhere to set up our tent.”

His two egos nodded, just wanting to get some rest and go home, but, at this point, it didn’t seem likely.

\- - -

It was raining and Jackie, JJ and Marvin couldn’t get any sleep, especially Marvin with all of the thoughts racing around in his head.

“What time is it?” Marvin questioned quietly, glancing at the two, to which Jameson showed the magician his watch, it showing two AM.

Marvin sighed and fell back against his sleeping bag, wishing this could just be a horrible nightmare. But it wasn’t, and he had to accept that. Which was hard seeing as he killed his friend not too long ago.

BANG!

All three jumped up, looking at each other in complete panic, not expecting the noise. But it wasn’t a new sound for them.

“What the hell?!” Jackie exclaimed, his eyes wide, letting out an aggravated huff, rubbing his eyes, the hero almost having gotten to sleep.

“Not again!” Marvin complained, resting his forehead in his hand, letting out a quiet sigh.

JJ opened the tent, wanting to know what was going on. 

Jackie grabbed his sleeve and shook his head to signal he shouldn’t go out, the mute pulling his arm away just to venture out, tired of hearing that loud, annoying noise.

Marvin and Jackie glanced at each other before the hero nodded, the two hurrying out of the tent seconds later to follow Jameson, but the mute was nowhere to be seen.

“JJ!” Jackie yelled after he looked around their tent and a little further away from where they had set up camp, wondering how Jameson could’ve got so far in so little time.

“Jameson!” Marvin shouted right afterwards, not getting a response, obviously. They didn’t know how this was going to work seeing as JJ couldn’t yell back to signal where he was, so they had a big problem.

Jackie began to walk forward, the same as Marvin, both of them being careful as to not fall over anything on their way around. They just wanted JJ to come back, not wanting to lose another friend.

BANG!

The two jumped once again, looking around, but they still didn’t see him. It was pointless, every time they went to find someone, they couldn’t, so there was no point in doing it again.

“Where the hell is he?!” Marvin questioned, not wanting to go out in case he got lost, but guessed he might have to anyway.

“I don’t know,” Jackie said quietly, clicking his fingers when he remembered the radios and rushed back to the tent, the magician following as he didn’t want to be alone out there.

Jackie took out the radio and pressed the button, knowing JJ always had one on him no matter the circumstance, “JJ? Jameson, if you can hear me press the button.”

Nothing came back.

“JJ?”

The two sat in the tent, which was opened, the duo looking out to see if they could spot something. Anything. They didn’t know what to do, though, as JJ wasn’t responding so far.

A noise came from the radio, the two looking down at the device, both sighing in relief as they knew it was JJ.

“JJ? James is that you?” Marvin questioned, snatching the radio from Jackie’s grasp, holding it close to his ear so he could hear any sounds from the other side.

The radio made another noise, signalling that Jameson heard them, Jackie nodding and letting out a long breath.

“Jameson,” Jackie began, glancing at Marvin who had his eyebrows furrowed, “Do you know where you are? Press the button once for yes and twice for no.”

Two small noises came from the radio a few seconds later, Jackie and Marvin looking at each other, but they already knew that was going to be the answer.

“We need you to try and retrace your steps, can you do that?”

Another noise came from the radio, meaning ‘yes’, the two in the tent being able to hear steps from Jameson’s side of the radio, meaning he was walking around.

“Okay, good,” Marvin said, looking out into the darkness outside if the tent, beginning to crawl out, the two’s clothes now drenched from the heavy rain. “We’ll wait here for you.”

~

Two hours passed and there was still no sign of JJ, the hero and magician getting extremely worried as they stood right in front of the tent.

“Where the hell is he?” Marvin questioned for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes, Jackie getting annoyed at the male beside him.

“I don’t know, but we might have to contact the other three to see if they found him,” Jackie said in response, rolling his eyes at the other ego.

“What? No!”

Jackie sighed, rubbing his temples as he was beginning to get a headache, “We have to. Do you want to find Jamie or not?”

Marvin sighed after a few moments and took out the other radio and pressed the button, glaring at Jackie with a scowl on his face, “Hello? Anyone there?”

Static could be heard until Jack’s voice came through the radio, sounding extremely shocked, “Marvin? Is that you?”

“Yea, Jackie’s here too. Look, we can’t find JJ. The last we heard of him was two hours ago when we told him to retrace his steps when he got lost.”

Shuffling was heard from the other side of the radio, Jack speaking again, “I haven’t seen him. You should go look for him soon, something might be wrong.”

Jackie groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance before saying, “We will. Just, keep a lookout for him, please.”

“Right, I’ll tell the oth-” Jack was cut off by a scream, Jackie and Marvin haunting all movement. “Chase!?”

“Jack? Is everything okay?” Jackie inquired, knowing the answer wasn’t going to be good, but he asked anyway.

“I don’t know, but I better see what’s happening.”

The radio let static out again, the two looking at each other before packing up their stuff, which didn’t take long. They realised the sun wasn’t coming up again, even though it was nearly six AM, the usual time it would rise.

When they packed up their stuff, they trudged forwards in an attempt to find both Jameson and Jack, which would take a little while, and they knew it.

\- - -

“Dude! We have to get out of here!” Chase exclaimed after he heard the loud noise once again.

“I swear if I hear one more person saying that, I’ll rip their head from their shoulders!” Anti growled, seeing as everyone had been saying that same exact thing every day so far, and it wasn’t helping.

Chase just shrugged, holding his hands up in surrender, not meaning to get him angry as he stood beside their creator.

“We know that, but which way do we go?” Jack question, ignoring Anti’s little outburst and focussing on the situation at hand, looking at the glitch which who was pacing up and down slowly, despite his injuries.

Anti then suddenly stopped, looking at his watch before he grumbled to himself, probably complaining about something.

“It’s two AM,” He muttered, raising a single eyebrow as he looked at the other two. “I know we won’t be able to sleep, so how about we collect our stuff and get going in a random direction since we have no map and the compass won’t be useful if we don’t have the map.”

The other two nodded along, knowing the glitch was right. Although, before they could do anything, there was another sound, all three looking in the direction the noise came from.

“I’m going to see what is making that noise,” Anti declared, beginning to walk forwards, the male still limping, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

“No!” Chase whisper-shouted, pulling him back gently. “There is something out there! You know it ’cause you were attacked by it!”

Jack sighed, scratching his beard, “Anti, we all know it’s best if we don’t go out towards the noise.”

Anti groaned in protest but, nevertheless, helped the others pack up the tent and head forward, not knowing where they were going and what they were going to encounter.

~

The three stopped once a voice came from Jack’s radio, Chase getting scared by it as they hadn’t heard a single noise for miles.

“Guys, you wait here and I’ll talk to them,” Jack ordered, waving them off, knowing exactly who was contacting the three.

The two whined and looked around when Jack walked a little further to talk with the other two, seeming to be infested in a conversation, but he also looked quite worried.

BANG!

The two looked in the direction of the noise that happened once again, Chase getting up and Anti doing so as well until he suddenly groaned and fell to the ground, holding the wound on his side.

“Dude! Your side!” Chase exclaimed, rushing towards the glitch who looked to be in pain, a grimace on the demons face.

Anti lifted his shirt and saw his stitches had ripped, blood dripping down his side, but he didn’t pay much mind to it as he tried getting up again, Chase protesting.

“You have to stay here. I’ll check out the noise,” Chase said, helping Anti to sit comfortably as he began walking away.

“Chase!” Anti hissed, not trusting him out on his own, trying to get up, but it was of no use, the male not having enough strength. “Chase! Don’t go out on your own!”

The prankster didn’t listen and walked on, Anti not being able to see him anymore as it was so dark, the demon growling under his breath as he glared in the direction Chase went in.

Some time passed, Anti still looking in the direction Chase went when a scream echoed through the forest, making Anti widen his eyes, trying to get up again.

“Chase?!” Anti heard Jack question before saying something to the radio and going towards where the glitch was struggling to stand back up.

“Where’s Chase?!” Jack asked urgently, helping Anti stand, the glitch having to lean against his creator.

“I don’t know!”

“You don’t know? How can you not know?!” Jack asked agitatedly, glaring at him in a side glance. “You were here with him!”

Anti sighed, starting to lean off of the green-haired male and stand on his own, “He went out to see what the noise was and then he screamed! That’s all I know!”

“Why did you let him go out there!” Jack ended up exclaiming, Anti wincing at the loudness as it wasn’t helping his pulsing headache.

“I couldn’t have stopped him! My stitched came out and now I can’t walk properly! The best thing I can do is stand, and I can’t even do that properly!”

Jack sighed and rubbed his hands down his face before he took out his radio, pressing the button that contacts the others, “Guys, we’ve lost Chase.


	6. A Way Out?

“Guys, we’ve lost Chase.”

Jackie and Marvin glanced towards each other, both knowing they now had to find two people instead of one, which, they were guessing, would take a longer time.

“We’re going to find you. Where are you?” Jackie asked into the radio, the static being the only thing making noise until he got a reply.

“We’re at the rocks again. And don’t ask how we got here because we don’t know either,” Jack stated, sounding exasperated, his egos knowing how much he was stressing as they could tell by the tone of voice he was using.

“They better hurry, ’cause I’m bleeding out here,” Anti groaned, just lying on the ground with his arms and legs spread out, looking like he could care less about what was happening.

“What’s wrong with him?” Marvin questioned as he and Jackie began to walk to where they knew Jack and Anti were as they had walked towards there around three times, so they just retraced their steps, which seemed harder then it sounded.

The two could hear Jack sigh before he spoke, “His stitches ripped and he’s bleeding out. I don’t know how to help.”

“Right. We’ll get going, should be there soon,” Marvin said, not so sure on that last part since it depended on if they got lost or if something happened.

~

“Anti! Sit back down, you’re just hurting yourself more!” The hero and magician heard from their left, the two looking in that direction and seeing Anti trying to stand up, Jack trying to get him to sit down.

“Hey! Guys!” Jackie shouted, walking over, followed by Marvin, the other two turning in their direction.

Jack smiled and used a hand motion to beckon the other two over, finally getting Anti to sit down, “Do you’s have a first aid kit?”

“Yea, I’ll get it out,” Marvin said, sifting through his bag to find it, pulling it out a few seconds later, Jackie holding his hand out for it.

He handed it to Jackie, who sat beside Anti and lifted his shirt, cleaning the wound before stitching it up. Anti hissed as the needle stuck into his skin, Jackie muttering a quiet, ‘Sorry’, before continuing.

When Jackie was finished, he picked up the first aid kit and set in on the ground, “So, you said you lost Chase.”

“Yea,” Anti said, pointing in the direction Chase went off in with a blank expression. “He went that way to see what the noise was. Didn’t come back.”

Marvin and Jackie nodded, Marvin replying, “We lost JJ too. He went out of our tent and when we followed, it was like he disappeared.”

“Great,” Anti said sarcastically, running his hands through his hair, bags having formed under his eyes due to the stress and not sleeping. “Just fucking great!”

Jack ran his hands over his face before proceeding to rub his eyes, yawning, being stressed about the situation at hand, as was everyone.

“We better get going,” Marvin said after a few moments of silence, everyone else agreeing, hoping they would find the others along the way.

Jackie helped Anti up and walk, everyone trudging through the woods trying to find a way out while looking for the two missing adults, yet again.

It suddenly started raining again, the four still walking in any random direction, the change of weather not changing anything, other than the ground getting muddy and everyone’s clothes getting wet.

They all groaned, despite this, all of them wandered about getting wet as they walked, just wanting one nice thing to happen while out here, but, at this rate, it didn’t seem like it was going to happen.

They finally stopped around half an hour later, Jackie setting Anti down on a tree stump, huffing out a sigh.

“Guys, we might need to split up again,” Jackie declared, his hands placed on his hips as he looked at everyone. “To cover more ground.”

Anti sighed, stretching his arms out in front of him, “No point in taking me anywhere. You three split up in different directions and I’ll stay here so you know where to meet up.”

“Alright,” Jack replied, nodding as he started in one direction. “Everyone is to meet back here in thirty minutes. Everyone got a radio? Good. Contact me or Anti if you see anything.”

~

Marvin walked, his flashlight held out in front of him, but it didn’t help him much, the thing somehow making it scarier for him. He didn’t even know why the light made him even more terrified, that was just him and his feelings.

“Why did I have to disable my powers for this trip? My god it was a stupid idea,” he whispered, cursing himself out as he walked, sharply turning around to look behind him, thinking he heard a noise.

BANG!

“Shit! Not again!” He whispered, having enough of that noise, yet, so did everyone else that was here. It just seemed sickening to him by now, the noise reminding him of Henrik, somehow, as well as Chase and Jameson, who they still had to keep an eye out for.

He kept walking, despite the noise echoing around him continuously, deciding to ignore it as he came across the river once more, but he didn’t contact Jack because he knew it wouldn’t help them.

The magician sighed and looked around once more before turning and heading back, knowing he wouldn’t find something to help anymore, his flashlight leading the way back to Anti.

~

Jack walked past thousands of trees, trying to find something familiar but not finding anything as all he could see with his flashlight was trees, but that was normal in a forest.

He groaned and looked around, trying to find anything that could help them but not seeing anything apart from nature, which he was sick of seeing at the moment, just wanting to be warm and back at his house.

“This is bullshit,” He cursed, paranoid that something was watching him, and he was pretty sure there was, but he just swallowed his anxiousness before looking around again.

BANG!

“Shit!” he yelled as he dropped his flashlight, the noise making him shake even more that he already was before. His breathing started going faster, glancing everywhere before down at the ground.

He quickly picked up his flashlight, looking around once more before heading back the way he came as nothing looked important. That’s what he told himself, at least, as the truth was he just didn’t want to be out there alone.

~

The hero roamed around, trying to find a way out like the others, but he couldn’t find anything. Ironic really, it was kind of expected in this certain scenario.

He kept walking though, trying to at least find something that could help, he was the hero after all. He started to doubt if there was anything even out here as he kept looking, his gaze locking onto random things in the distance.

He was about to head back, disappointed, when he finally saw something out of the corner of his eye, his head snapping in that certain direction to see what it was.

A house.

He walked forward slowly, making sure he wasn’t imagining anything before he pulled out his radio, pressing the button to contact everyone else.

“Guys, I found something!”

It took a little while until Anti’s voice came through, sounding relieved, happy, even, “What is it?”

“A house. I found a house!”

“That’s awesome! Jackie stay there and we’ll get Anti and go to where you are,” Marvin said, sounding out of breath, the hero just guessing he ran.

“Okay, you better hurry or I’ll go in without you.”

\- - -

Jack helped Anti walk as them two and Marvin walked in the direction Jackie did, seeing him after ten minutes of hiking.

“Guys! C’mon, maybe there’s something that can help us!” Jackie said, hope gleaming in his eyes as he pointed at the abandoned-looking house.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. It looks like one of those haunted houses in the movies,” Jack said cautiously, not wanting to go in as he stopped walking.

Anti winced as he leant off of Jack, starting to stand by himself for a short while before saying, “C’mon, it won’t be too bad, let’s go.”

Before anyone began to walk again, Jack stared at Jackie for a second before furrowing his eyebrows, pointing at his ear, “You still have an earpiece in.”

“Yea, I know, but so do you” Jackie spoke, beginning to walk ahead of the others and towards the house, Jack reaching to his ear where he did indeed feel an earpiece. “If something happens while we’re in this house I want it to be filmed and these things have cameras built in, so perfect. Besides, I want someone to find the footage.”

“You’re weird as fuck,” Anti grunted, raising a single eyebrow at the hero who shrugged, speaking again. “If it does get found then maybe someone will make a documentary about it. We’ll be famous.”

“We technically are already famous, dumbass,” Marvin muttered, already starting to walk after the hero, Jack shortly following behind everyone else, soon going back to helping Anti walk.

The four entered the house, the small group looking around warily at the new location. Jack was right, it did look like one of those haunted houses from the movies.

“How did we not find this before? I’m pretty sure we’ve walked around this whole forest,” Marvin questioned, slowly walking around the room they entered.

“I don’t know, but it sure as hell is creepy,” Jack whispered, letting Anti’s arm off his shoulder, the latter standing up and holding his side, venturing around the room carefully.

Anti scanned his surroundings, seeing nothing but an old abandoned house. It didn’t look too creepy. Anti was used to more scary things than this. As he kept walking, however, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that had caught hid attention, the demon now looking in that direction.

He limped over to the other room quite quickly, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked inside, glancing behind him before going in, the door immediately shut after him.

“Anti!” Jackie yelled, immediately noticing as he ran up and started banging on the door from the opposite side.

“Guys!” he yelled back, not trying to open the door as his strength was already to a minimum as he gulped, looking around the room. It looked just like the other one, abandoned and dirty.

The glitch then started ignoring the yells from the others, knowing the door wouldn’t budge, it was basic horror knowledge at this point.

Anti just looked around, trying to find what he even came into this room for in the first place. He did see the thing again, to his surprise. He could now identify it as a person, but he didn’t spot any key features, only what the person was wearing. He looked closer, squinting his eyes to get a better look, seeing a hat that could be recognised as Chase’s.

“Chase?!” Anti yelled, limping faster, trying to get to what he thought to be his friend and fellow ego, the demon getting closer to what he thought was Chase.

But, the thing disappeared as soon as Anti got even a little bit close, much to Anti’s disappointment as he frowned.

“Chase?” He inquired softly as he looked around, now confused as to where he went, knowing Chase couldn’t do what had just happened there now.

He heard something from behind him, not looking as he didn’t want to know what it was, but it sure as hell wasn’t who he once thought it was. The glitch struggled as he walked forwards, trying to get away from the noise but it kept following him, getting closer the further away he thought he was from it.

He finally got tired as he turned around quickly, thinking he heard Chase's voice, but that wasn't it at all.

When he turned around, he wasn't able to catch a glimpse of what was there before an excruciating pain surged through him and he fell to the ground screaming, everything going black in the process, the last thing Anti seeing was Chace’s hat on the ground in front of him, covered in blood.


	7. Deceased

“Anti!” Jackie yelled again, not getting anything from the glitch, making him panic even more. “Guys, we have to get to him somehow!”

Marvin grabbed the hero’s shoulder, the latter now facing him with tears in his eyes, “He just screamed! Jackie, he’s probably dead! We need to get out of this house!”

“How?!” Jack suddenly exclaimed, the two egos looking back at him. “How the fuck are we meant to get out! The doors have just magically locked and the windows are boarded up! We are going to die and you know it!”

Tears were now streaming down their creator’s face, the two egos didn’t know what to do, so they just pulled him into a hug as he sobbed, “I’m gonna die and now my family is going to be devastated! My friends and fans, what about them? They’re going to be sad too! No one will know what happened to us!”

“Hey, don’t worry. They’ll be just fine. Everyone will be. PMA, remember?” Jackie said, his voice cracking, pulling away from the hug and smiling sadly at Jack who still had tears continuously streaming down his face.

Jack nodded and looked behind the two egos, seeing a new door now wide opened, not having seen it there minutes ago.

“Guys, look,” Jack spoke, pointing behind the two at the door, his egos looking at it in confusion.

“What? That wasn’t there before,” Jackie said, him and Marvin walking ahead and towards the door, Jack following slowly behind.

The two looked behind them and beckoned Jack forwards once they walked through the door, the YouTuber about to step foot into the other room when it shut just like the last one did on Anti.

“Fuck!” Marvin cursed as Jackie kept banging on the door, once again, trying to get it opened. “Jackie! Stop! You won’t open it! Let’s see if we can find a way to get to the room again.”

Jackie nodded and silently walked behind Marvin, who led them into yet another room, this one having a few other ways to go.

~

Jack looked around, hyperventilating as he was now in a creepy room all by himself with the door suddenly locked and the windows being boarded up. There was no way he could get out, he knew it.

“Breath, Sean. Just breath,” He whispered to himself and looked around, just now spotting a staircase. He knew it wasn’t there before, just like the other door Marvin and Jackie had gone through.

Despite this, he began to walk up to them before he heard a noise coming from behind him, the YouTuber now speeding up the stairs, nearly falling on every step as he was panicking too much, scared as to what was going to happen to him.

On the way up, he saw what looked like bloody handprints on the wall, children’s handprints to be exact and that just freaked him out, even more, causing him to whimper in fear.

He had stared behind him at the handprints for too long, gasping as he tripped on the very last step, being hasty to get up again as he didn’t want to get caught by whatever he thought was following him, as random noises followed him wherever he went.

He noticed that as he fell, something fell from him, the YouTuber looking back to see the earpiece with a built-in camera, but he looked back in front of him when a corner came around.

As he turned the corner, he screamed, seeing something completely horrific, making him fall to the ground as pain erupted from his head and travelled down towards his feet quickly.

Jack just barely saw feet slowly approach him, his screams dying out as he suddenly coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth and neck, his hand hitting the floor beside him, his eyes wide and lifeless.

~

The other two heard a scream, both knowing it was Jacks as he was the only person left in the house apart from them, making them tear up, Marvin holding his breath in an attempt to not cry.

“Jack!” Marvin yelled out, his voice cracking for around the third time that night, but he paid no attention to it. “Jackie, it sounded like it came from upstairs.”

The hero nodded and started walking towards an opened door before Marvin pulled him away from the door with a harsh tug, the magician glaring at him.

“Dude! What’re you doing!?”

“We shouldn’t split up. The others are most likely dead because we’ve split up,” Marvin answered, looking around in case anyone, or anything, was there.

“Look,” Jackie said after a minute of silence, pointing towards something to Marvin’s left. “There’s something here.”

The two turned and looked at what Jackie was pointing at, staring at the old, dirty carpet before approaching it, Jackie pulling it off and revealing a secret hatch.

There was a lock but it was old and rusty and looked as if it was about to give out, giving Jackie an advantage to break it, to which he did. The lock made a loud noise when the hero broke it, Jackie throwing it to the side as he opened the latch, standing back to get a good look at it.

“Should we go down there?” Marvin questioned, staring into the dark hole the hatch opened up to them.

“I don’t know, but I’m doing it anyway,” The hero announced as he jumped down, landing with a grunt, a tingling feeling coming up his legs from the bad landing, glancing back up towards Marvin. “Pass me down a flashlight!”

Marvin tossed a light down into the hole with no problem, Jackie turning it on and looking around seeing two different paths with nothing that could potentially kill them. At least, that’s what it looked like.

“C’mon down! It’s safe!” Jackie declared, cupping his mouth with one hand as the other held the flashlight. “I think.”

The magician jumped down, not being able to land as softly as the hero did as he fell forwards, which just so happened to be his face.

“You okay dude?” Jackie questioned, reaching a hand down to help him up, Marvin gladly taking it, standing up straight as he glanced down both ways.

“Just fine,” He replied, brushing the dirt off of his clothes, which did no use as they would most likely get dirty again in the path.

Since there were two directions to go, Jackie and Marvin agreed to split up and return where they landed but it took a little bit of convincing for Jackie to get Marvin to agree, but he eventually did, walking the opposite direction Jackie did.

\- - -

Jackie cautiously walked down the path he chose to go, the tunnel going in all sorts of twists and turns, now not even sure if he was under the house anymore.

The hero now had to crawl, the tunnel getting smaller and smaller as he kept going, Jackie just barely being able to squeeze through as he slithered about within the tight space.

As he looked to where he was going, he saw some sort of light coming from the other side of the tunnel, which made Jackie hurry as he wanted to get out of the position he was in as there was water in there.

Jackie grunted as he tried to get through the last part of the tunnel, the flashlight being held between his teeth as he had nowhere else to put it. The tunnel he was going through was way smaller than the first half of it, the hero growling when he realised he was stuck.

More water started pooling around him, the liquid coming from behind him giving him the advantage to slip through the hole, the dirt surrounding him getting slippery. He finally managed to crawl through that small bit of the tunnel left, which made him sigh in relief.

Jackie was now crouching down and looking around a room he was in. It looked like a basement of some sort. Not surprised, they did go down a large hole in the floor.

He stood up properly and began to walk around, trying to find another way out of this place, hoping this basement was the key to escaping.

He heard something get knocked down from behind him causing the hero to turn sharply and look towards the noise, noticing a bottle rolling around on the stone floor.

He didn’t find anything other than the thing that was knocked down, so he walked towards the fallen bottle before picking it up to inspect it.

’Is that blood?′ Jackie asked himself as a red substance now covered his fingers as it was all over the bottle, which he realised was broken at the top, grimacing at the smell of the substance.

“What...” Jackie began, looking around him once more as he heard another noise coming from a section of the basement that he couldn’t see, which kept him on edge as he stood, the bottle now discarded on the floor.

He eventually ventured towards the noise, his curiosity getting the best of him even though he knew he shouldn’t even consider going anywhere near it.

Jackie widened his eyes as he heard heavy breathing from behind him, his whole body stiffening as he even felt the breath hit the back of his neck. He closed his eyes tight, hoping the thing would go away, being too afraid to turn around as he now had tears in his eyes, realising he was going to die.

Minutes had passed and the thing was still behind the hero, and it didn’t seem like it wanted to leave, much to Jackie’s dismay. After a few more seconds, he heard a voice, a familiar one, at that.

The voice sounded like Jack.

The hero whipped his head around, forgetting about the thing behind him for a split second as he moved without even thinking, a sharp pain erupted in his neck, the hero falling to the ground, coughing up even more blood than the wound in his neck was letting out. Blood started pooling around him as black flooded his vision, his eyes fluttering shut, hoping Marvin would find an exit being his last thought.

~

Marvin breathed heavily as he looked around the tunnel he was in, not expecting it to be this dark, but, yet again, he should have expected it anyway.

He gasped as a rat scurried past him, the magician stumbling as he was not expecting it to run past, his back straight up against the wall as he stood on his tip-toes.

He calmed himself down after a few moments, thinking about how he was going to turn back and see Jackie again after he reached the end of this tunnel, which he really hoped would happen.

A few minutes later, Marvin stopped in front of a ladder, some of the steps being broken but, nevertheless, he climbed it, wanting nothing more than to leave this place.

When he finally reached the top, he pushed a hatch that was blocking him from getting up, and, to his convenience, it was opened. The hatch slid over easily, Marvin climbing the rest of the way before getting on his feet after crawling out.

He looked around, noticing the room was the one he held Jackie back from going into, huffing in annoyance as he spun around, trying to find something of use.

“Well, that was a waste of time,” he muttered under his breath as he glanced around, hearing a beeping sound come from right beside his ear, making him reach up, widening his eyes when he touched the earpiece they all wore.

Shaking off the fact the earpiece was recording everything, Marvin ventured deeper into the house to where he saw a set of stairs, quietly going up them as to not attract attention to himself.

He then stopped in the middle of the staircase, though, furrowing his eyebrows as the bloody handprints on the wall. He continued to stare at them before going to take another step forward, not being able to when something broke through the wood under him.

Marvin let out a scream as he was pulled under the stairs, hitting his head off of the floor as he went down, the last thing being seen was a clawed hand digging into his ankle.


	8. Epilogue

Mark, Felix and Robin had met up in Brighton, all of them not having heard from Jack in weeks, which worried them all. Was he okay? What happened? What about his egos?

There were a lot of questions that didn’t have answers at the moment, and the three wanted to find the answers as soon as possible.

They approached Jack’s door, Robin being the one to knock, no one answering s they waited. The three shared a confused glance as someone would have opened the door by now, whether that be Jack or one of the egos, the door would have been opened immediately.

Felix knocked this time as Mark tried to dial Jack’s number, the three being extremely worried, Mark’s phone going straight to voicemail, neither receiving a response.

“Is he okay?” Robin questioned, to which the other two shrugged their shoulders as they walked on, Felix telling Marzia their results on the small visit, the Italian woman being worried for the green-haired Irishman.

“Did Jack tell anyone where he was going camping?” Felix questioned, glancing at the two, his blue eyes darkening over.

“Yea,” Mark replied, his arms crossed as he walked with the other two. “He told me that Anti and Chase were taking them to a place called Blair.”

Robin widened his eyes, having heard rumours about that place, and they were far from good ones.

“What?” Felix questioned, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, giving Robin a look. “What is it?”

Robin sighed, looking stressed and worried as he spoke, “I’ve heard rumours about people who went camping there. Apparently whoever goes in and stays the night never come back.”

“That’s a bunch of bull!” Mark exclaimed, not believing it for a second as he glared at the two, refusing to believe it.

The three continued to walk for a little more until they walked past a store, Felix glancing in and seeing a newspaper that caught his eye.

“Guys, look,” He said, stopping and pulling them inside and purchasing the newspaper before going back outside to stand beside the store to look at it.

“Why did you buy that?” Robin questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Swede who looked irritated at the other two.

Felix sighed, rolling his eyes as he pointed at the headline on the paper, “Just look.”

All three looked at the newspaper, widening their eyes at what they saw, staring at it in disbelief.

′Missing persons report’

‘A man called Sean William McLoughlin has gone missing along with six unknown friends after a camping trip in Blair’

“W- He’s missing?” Mark asked, his voice breaking halfway through the small sentence, looking at the two for confirmation.

“Looks like it,” Felix replied, trying not to show any worry, but failing as a few tears slipped out of his eyes, the male beginning to wipe them away, Sean being one of his best friends that he relied on.

“Look,” Mark began, having an idea. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m going out there to find him if it’s the last thing I do.”

Felix sighed and glanced towards Robin, the two not wanting to risk their lives seeing as they had a life and didn’t want to throw it away by going on a camping trip that was sure to kill them.

“I’m sorry, man, but I’m not going,” Felix declared, seeing the heartbreak in Mark’s eyes after that was said, but it soon turned to anger seconds later. "If what Robin said was true, we can't risk it."

“Me neither. I know Jack’s one of my friends, but it seems like a suicide mission with all the missing people reports from that town.”

Mark glared at them, not believing they would just leave their friend like that, seeing as there was a chance he was still alive, “Suit yourselves. I’m going to find him.”

Mark turned and walked away, planning to get a few of his egos to join him on his so-called ‘suicide mission’, and if they refused, he would make them go anyway.


End file.
